familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Genesis Patriarchs
Biblical Patriarchs of Genesis - Adam to Jesus Christ Many religions adopt the early Hebrew narrative of the creation of the world. Some count each one of these as Patriarch or Prophet. * Old Testament Genealogy : Genesis Ch 5 * Hebrew Genealogy : I Chronicles Ch 1 * Christian New Testament genealogy: (direct lineage of Jesus Christ): - (Luke 3:23-31) Genesis Table of Nations Genesis Table of Nations has reference to https://www.lds.org/scriptures/ot/gen/10?lang=eng Genesis Ch 10 of the Old Testament that lists the immediate descendants of Patriarch Noah from whom sprang all the peoples and nations of the Earth after the Great Flood. Some of these tribes became great empires, some were conquered early by others, and some have no written record and are entirely lost. Timeline of the Patriarchs Timeline from the Creation of Adam: # Adam (1-930) - First Man, lived 930 years (Gen 5:1-4) # Seth (130-1042) - born after Abel was killed, lived 912 years (Gen 5:1-6) # Enos (235-1140) - lived 905 years (Gen 5:6-11) # Cainan (325-1235) (Wiki: Kenan) (Gen 5:9-14) # Mahalaleel (395-1290) Born 395 / Died 1290 (Gen 5:12-17) # Jared (460-1422) - lived 962 years. (Gen 5:15-20) # Enoch (622-987) - "taken by God" after 365 years. (Gen 5:18-24) # Methuselah (687-1656) (dies in same year as the flood) Lived 969 years (Gen. 5:21-27) # Lamech (874-1651) Lived 777 years (Gen. 5:28-31) # Noah (1056-2006) - prophet of the Great Flood which occurred in his 600th year. He then lived 350 years afterwards. # Shem (1558-2158) - Genesis 11:10 records that Shem was 100 years old at the birth of Arphaxad, two years after the flood; and that he lived for another 500 years after this, making his age at death 600 years. # Arphaxad (1658-2096) - (Gen 11:13) lived 438 years. Born two years after the Flood. # Salah (1693-2126) - (Gen 11:15) lived 433 years. # Eber (1723-2187) - (Gen 11:17) lived 464 years. # Peleg (1757-1996) - (Gen 11:19) lived 239 years. Lived during Tower of Babel when "Earth was divided". # Reu (1787-2026) - (Gen 11:21) lived 239 years. # Serug (1819-2049) - (Gen 11:23) lived 230 years. # Nahor (1849-1997) - (Gen 11:25) lived 148 years. # Terah (1878-2083) - (Gen 11:32) lived 205 years. # Abraham (1948-2123) = (Gen 25:7) lived 175 years "an hundred threescore and fifteen years." # Isaac (2048-2228) - (Gen 17:19-20) Isaac born when Abraham was 100 years old. He lived 180 years (Gen 35:28) # Jacob - Patriarch / namesake of the Twelve Tribes of Israel # Judah - Patriarch / namesake of the tribe of Judah # Perez - (1 Chr 2:4) # Herzon - (1 Chr 2:5) # Ram - (1 Chr 2:9) # Amminadab - (1 Chr 2:10) (Sistine chapel fresco by Michaelangelo) # Nahshon - his sister married the Prophet Aaron. Commander of the Tribe of Judah during the Exodus (Numbers 2:3). # Salmon - participant in the Exodus # Boaz - Prince of Judah featured in the Book of Ruth # Obed # Jesse- # King David - King of Israel & Judah # Solomon- King of Israel & Judah # Roboam- King of Judah # Abijah- King of Judah # Asa- King of Judah # Josaphat- King of Judah # Joram- King of Judah # Uzziah (?-742 B.C.) - King of Judah - great Earthquake of 760. # Joatham - King of Judah - a contemporary with the prophets Isaiah, Hosea, Amos, and Micah, by whose advice he benefited # Achaz # Ezekias - King Hezekiah # Manasses - longest reigning king of Judah. # Amon - assassinated for his heavy wickedness # Josias - killed in Battle of Megiddo by Egyptians - 609 B.C. After his death - the next ten years the succession hops around without regard to birthright. See House of David birthright. Genesis Timeline * 1 = Year of creation of Adam * 130 = Birth of Seth * 930 = Death of Adam * 987 = Enoch "Taken by God" * 1656 = Year of Noah's Flood * 1800 = Approximate time of Tower of Babel and Confusion of the Languages * 1948 = Birth of Abraham * 2006 = Death of Noah * 2023 = Abram flees father's household in Chaldea (Gen 12:4) * 2047 = Covenant of Abraham made when he is 99 years old. (Gen 17:19-20) * 2123 = Death of Abraham (Gen 25:7) Contemporary Timeline * 930 B.C. - Split of the Kingdoms of Judah and Israel under Rehoboam (974 BC-915 BC). * 760 B.C. - Great Earthquake (8.0 magnitude?) in the reign of Uzziah of Judah. (Amos 1:1). * 720 B.C. - Kingdom of Israel carried away captive by the Assyrians Genesis Narrative Genesis 5 1 This is the book of the generations of Adam. In the day that God created man, in the likeness of God made he him; 2 Male and female created he them; and blessed them, and called their name Adam, in the day when they were created. 3 ¶ And Adam lived an hundred and thirty years, and begat a son in his own likeness, after his image; and called his name Seth: 4 And the days of Adam after he had begotten Seth were eight hundred years: and he begat sons and daughters: 5 And all the days that Adam lived were nine hundred and thirty years: and he died. 6 And Seth lived an hundred and five years, and begat Enos: 7 And Seth lived after he begat Enos eight hundred and seven years, and begat sons and daughters: 8 And all the days of Seth were nine hundred and twelve years: and he died. 9 ¶ And Enos lived ninety years, and begat Cainan: 10 And Enos lived after he begat Cainan eight hundred and fifteen years, and begat sons and daughters: 11 And all the days of Enos were nine hundred and five years: and he died. 12 ¶ And Cainan lived seventy years, and begat Mahalaleel: 13 And Cainan lived after he begat Mahalaleel eight hundred and forty years, and begat sons and daughters: 14 And all the days of Cainan were nine hundred and ten years: and he died. 15 ¶ And Mahalaleel lived sixty and five years, and begat Jared: 16 And Mahalaleel lived after he begat Jared eight hundred and thirty years, and begat sons and daughters: 17 And all the days of Mahalaleel were eight hundred ninety and five years: and he died. 18 ¶ And Jared lived an hundred sixty and two years, and he begat Enoch: 19 And Jared lived after he begat Enoch eight hundred years, and begat sons and daughters: 20 And all the days of Jared were nine hundred sixty and two years: and he died. 21 ¶ And Enoch lived sixty and five years, and begat Methuselah: 22 And Enoch walked with God after he begat Methuselah three hundred years, and begat sons and daughters: 23 And all the days of Enoch were three hundred sixty and five years: 24 And Enoch walked with God: and he was not; for God took him. 25 And Methuselah lived an hundred eighty and seven years, and begat Lamech: 26 And Methuselah lived after he begat Lamech seven hundred eighty and two years, and begat sons and daughters: 27 And all the days of Methuselah were nine hundred sixty and nine years: and he died. 28 ¶ And Lamech lived an hundred eighty and two years, and begat a son: 29 And he called his name Noah, saying, This same shall comfort us concerning our work and toil of our hands, because of the ground which the Lord hath cursed. 30 And Lamech lived after he begat Noah five hundred ninety and five years, and begat sons and daughters: 31 And all the days of Lamech were seven hundred seventy and seven years: and he died. 32 And Noah was five hundred years old: and Noah begat Shem, Ham, and Japheth. Genesis 11 10 These are the generations of Shem: Shem was an hundred years old, and begat Arphaxad two years after the flood: 11 And Shem lived after he begat Arphaxad five hundred years, and begat sons and daughters. 12 And Arphaxad lived five and thirty years, and begat Salah: 13 And Arphaxad lived after he begat Salah four hundred and three years, and begat sons and daughters. 14 And Salah lived thirty years, and begat Eber: 15 And Salah lived after he begat Eber four hundred and three years, and begat sons and daughters. 16 And Eber lived four and thirty years, and begat Peleg: 17 And Eber lived after he begat Peleg four hundred and thirty years, and begat sons and daughters. 18 And Peleg lived thirty years, and begat Reu: 19 And Peleg lived after he begat Reu two hundred and nine years, and begat sons and daughters. 20 And Reu lived two and thirty years, and begat Serug: 21 And Reu lived after he begat Serug two hundred and seven years, and begat sons and daughters. 22 And Serug lived thirty years, and begat Nahor: 23 And Serug lived after he begat Nahor two hundred years, and begat sons and daughters. 24 And Nahor lived nine and twenty years, and begat Terah: 25 And Nahor lived after he begat Terah an hundred and nineteen years, and begat sons and daughters. 26 And Terah lived seventy years, and begat Abram (Abraham), Nahor, and Haran. Genesis 11:10-26 - KJV Translation References * Timeline of Genesis Patriarch - Wikipedia * Gospel of Matthew Ch 1 * Gospel of Luke Ch 3 Category:Biblical figures Category:Bible Category:Bible-related lists Category:Bible genealogy Category:Genesis Table of Nations Category:Book of Genesis Category:Book of Genesis people Category: Lineage Adam to Jesus Category:Tribe of Judah